


tropes

by sparklies



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklies/pseuds/sparklies
Summary: Why do all the queer women in the TV shows Shaw watches have to die?
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 12





	tropes

Shaw hates the dead lesbian trope. HATES IT.

Since they took down Samaritan, she finds herself, for the first time in years, not running towards or away from someone who wants to kill her or her team. Which leaves a lot of time for thinking. Oh no.

So she grabs the remote, curls up next to Bear, and tries to distract herself with historical romances, stories from fantasy lands, and extremely inaccurate police dramas (if only she could tell the showrunners half of what she'd seen). She starts to notice that the shows she comes back to time and time again contain women loving women, and every time she watches them, she's reminded of Root and the complicated but somehow wonderful relationship they had. Just for a moment, while watching these shows, she can almost forget Root isn't there with her, laughing and crying alongside her, totally invested in these fictional characters.

But then the women start dying.  
Why do they keep dying?

Beheadings, poisonings, stabbings, and most heartbreakingly of all, stray bullets and shootings. Is it so goddamn hard to give a queer woman a happy ending for once? It becomes harder and harder to keep watching, but Shaw does so anyway, hoping against hope for a miracle. With every character death, it's like losing Root all over again.

Occasionally, she'll wonder how Hollywood would have written their relationship, noting grimly that they would just have been another statistic, one of them killed off before their lives could truly begin.

Nope. Root was so much more than the dead lesbian trope would have you believe. It made sense now, why they had experienced enough for several lifetimes in the short time they'd known each other, loved each other. They just weren't meant to grow old together.


End file.
